More than words
by Floral White
Summary: semi-canon/Sasuke memang bukan orang yang pandai dalam kata-kata. Namun kadang tindakan bisa berbicara lebih dari kata-kata/no conflict/R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ada misi singkat dengan Dobe, aku pulang sebelum makan malam"_

Sakura tersenyum simpul membaca catatan yang ada di tangannya, jemari lentiknya melipat kembali kertas putih itu dan menaruhnya di meja kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Iris hijaunya menatap ke arah jendela yang masih tertutupi tirai, ia bisa melihat kalau matahari sudah mulai melakukan pekerjaan rutinnya dari cahaya yang menerobos masuk melalui celah kecil yang tidak tertutupi tirai. Setelah melakukan sedikit peregangan, Sakura menyingkap selimut yang masih membalut pinggang hingga kakinya. Kaki mungilnya sedikit berjengit akibat rasa dingin yang menyapanya saat menyentuh ubin. Hangatnya matahari pagi langsung menyambutnya ketika membuka jendela setelah sebelumnya merapikan tirai biru yang menutupinya. Sejenak, ia meresapi sensasi menyenangkan saat sinar matahari menerpa kulitnya. Senyum kecil terpatri di bibir tipis wanita itu. Setelah puas, Sakura mulai bersiap untuk memulai aktivitasnya.

Semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu, Sakura sudah menjadi bagian dari klan Uchiha. Walaupun sudah menikah, ia diberi kebebasan oleh suaminya untuk menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Ia tetap menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ dan juga _iryo-nin_. Sakura sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu, karena ia tahu Sasuke sudah melanggar tradisi turun temurun klannya dengan membiarkan dirinya tetap menjadi ninja.

"Sepertinya aku harus belanja," gumam Sakura saat melihat bahan makanan yang tersisa sudah sangat menipis. Beberapa bumbu masakan juga sudah habis, terutama tomat. Setelah membersihkan diri, Sakura memang langsung ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya.

Tiga tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke empat berakhir, kepercayaan masyarakat lambat laun mulai tumbuh pada Sasuke. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mudah, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Sasuke sebelumnya. Dan entah atas pertimbangan apa, tiga bulan yang lalu Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menikah dengannya. Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang, berkutat dengan sarapannya di dapur milik keluarga Sasuke dulu.

Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka bisa di bilang cukup harmonis, meskipun intensitas kebersamaan mereka sangat minim mengingat keadaan yang sedikit kacau di negara api, khususnya di perbatasan Konoha. Beberapa kelompok pemberontak berniat untuk menyerang Konoha secara bergerilya. Hal itulah yang membuat seluruh _shinobi_ Konoha sangat sibuk. Banyak juga penduduk sipil yang menjadi korban, keadaan ini juga yang membuat Sakura harus bekerja ekstra di rumah sakit mengingat begitu banyak pasien yang harus di rawat, baik dari kalangan para _shinobi_ maupun masyarakat biasa.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sakura bersiap untuk ke rumah sakit. Ia tahu akan ada begitu banyak pasien yang harus dirawat hari ini, karena kemarin telah terjadi pertempuran yang cukup sengit antara para penyerang dan pasukan dari Konoha.

.

.

"Teme, apa kalian sudah ada hasil?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai musangnya.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah menjalankan misi berdua untuk memata-matai beberapa kelompok pemberontak untuk menemukan siapa yang menjadi dalang dari penyerangan terhadap Konoha.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, Naruto sudah seringkali bertanya hal tidak berguna seperti ini. "Fokus pada misi, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto merengut, kakinya tetap lincah melompati setiap cabang pohon yang dilaluinya. "Aku kan hanya penasaran," gerutunya, "apa jangan-jangan kalian tidak pernah melakukannya, benar begitu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau sudah ketularan Kakashi," gumam Sasuke tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban Sasuke, apa jangan-jangan mereka memang belum pernah melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya, jika memang apa yang di pikirannya itu benar.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Dobe!" Sasuke melirik tajam Naruto, ia tahu kalau pemuda maniak ramen itu sedang menertawakan dirinya.

"Eh!" Naruto menghentikan tawanya, ia melirik sekilas pada Sasuke, "bukan apa-apa, Teme," jawabnya.

Sasuke mendesah jengkel, tetapi tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan perdebatannya. Ia berharap misi ini cepat selesai dan bisa kembali ke rumahnya. Tanpa sadar, senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya saat mengingat rumah. Hatinya menghangat saat memikirkan seorang wanita yang akan menyambutnya saat tiba di rumah nanti.

.

.

"Kau harus memeriksanya secara berkala, kondisinya saat ini masih kritis," ujar Sakura.

"Baik, Sakura-_san_," balas seorang perawat dengan rambut biru sepunggung tersebut.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar pasien yang merupakan korban dari warga sipil akibat serangan beberapa orang yang berhasil menyelinap hingga dinding terluar Konoha. Setelah memberikan beberapa pengarahan kepada rekan kerjanya, Sakura lalu memasuki kantornya dan melepaskan jas putih yang dikenakannnya. Iris hijaunya melirik sekilas ke dinding untuk melihat jam, itu sudah pukul empat sore. Ia menghela nafas sejenak untuk menghilangkan kelelahan yang melanda tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak, lebih dari lima pasien yang melakukan operasi yang cukup serius yang ia tangani. Belum lagi, pasien lain yang membutuhkan perawatan dari dirinya. Tidak heran, kenapa _chakra_-nya sekarang sedikit melemah. Terkadang, menjadi seorang ninja medis itu lebih menguras banyak tenaga dan _chakra_ daripada saat sedang melakukan sebuah misi dan pertempuran.

Setelah memastikan kantornya rapi, Sakura bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak terasa, hampir satu jam yang dibutuhkannya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa file dan membersihkan ruangannya. Matahari sudah semakin condong ke barat, menandakan malam akan segera menjelang. Kaki jenjangnya dengan terampil melompat melewati atap demi atap rumah penduduk Konoha. Tujuannya sebelum pulang adalah pasar, karena tadi pagi ia sudah mengecek ketersediaaan bahan makanan yang menipis. Setelah sampai di pasar, Sakura melompat turun dan langsung ke toko yang menjual barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya.

.

Sakura mendesah lega saat menutup pintu, ia langsung meluncur ke dapur dan menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja. Peluh terlihat menetes melewati pelipisnya hingga ke leher, Sakura merasa sangat lelah dan sedikit panas dari aktivitas sebelumnya—memburu bahan makanan yang ternyata menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam. Setelah menenggak segelas air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaganya, Sakura mulai mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari kantung-kantung plastik berwarna putih tersebut. Setelah memilih bahan yang digunakan untuk makan malam, Sakura kemudian menata rapi sisanya di tempat penyimpanan.

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan menambah semarak suasana dapur di kediaman Uchiha tersebut, ditemani suara air mendindih yang mengeluarkan bunyi khasnya. Semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu, dapur yang sudah lama tidak diguankan oleh pemiliknya—semenjak malam pembantaian klan Uchiha— kini sudah kembali beroperasi. Meskipun dulu, saat masih _genin_ Sasuke masih tinggal di komplek Uchiha tetapi ia tidak pernah memasak makanannya sendiri. Begitu juga saat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha tiga tahun yang lalu, Uchiha terakhir itu memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Dan setelah pernikahannya dengan Sakura, ia memutuskan untuk mengisi kembali komplek Uchiha yang sudah lama ditinggalkan.

"Hah~ _yokatta_…"

Sakura mendesah lega saat melihat semua hidangan sudah tersaji di atas meja. Sekarang tinggal membersihkan dapur dan mencuci peralatan masak yang telah digunakannya. Keadaan di luar sudah gelap, menandakan malam telah tiba. Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan urusan dapurnya, berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan tentu saja untuk menyambut kepulangan suaminya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura mengambil mandi, dengan berbekal sehelai handuk, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Tangan mungilnya mencari pakaian bersih di dalam lemari dan juga handuk lain untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Sakura menghentikan usapannya di kepala, bergegas ia mengenakan pakaian yang tadi disiapkannya.

"Apa ada masalah, Shizune-_senpai_?" Sakura menatap khawatir pada raut wajah Shizune yang terlihat stres.

Shizune menghela nafas, "Terjadi penyerangan di perbatasan Konoha, cukup banyak memakan korban. Aku tahu shiftmu sudah berakhir, dan—"

"Aku akan segera ke rumah sakit," potong Sakura, ia sudah mengerti maksud Shizune.

Shizune tersenyum, "Maaf mengganggumu," ujarnya lirih. Ia juga tahu bagaimana letihnya Sakura setelah seharian di rumah sakit. Apalagi hari sebelumnya Sakura bekerja hampir dua puluh jam.

Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan, "Kita ini ninja medis," katanya.

Shizune mengangguk, ia lalu pamit meninggalkan Sakura yang langsung melesat menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Aku ingin makan beberapa mangkuk ramen," kata Naruto saat melihat gerbang Konoha.

Rekannya hanya mendecih, "Apa itu saja yang ada di pikiranmu, Dobe!"

Naruto mendengus, "Aku lapar, Teme!" kesalnya, "apa kau ikut ke kedai ramen?" tanyanya menawarkan. Walaupun ia kesal, tetapi tawarannya itu benar-benar tulus. Mungkin saja nanti Sasuke bersedia membayar setengah ramen yang akan di lahapnya.

Sasuke memutar mata, "Tidak, terima kasih." Tentu saja Sasuke menolak, karena ada wanitanya yang menunggunya di rumah. Setelah sekian lama, ia mempunyai tempat nyata yang disebut rumah. Dimana ada seseorang yang menunggunya, dan akan menyambutnya.

"Nah, sampai jumpa Teme!"

"Hn."

Sasuke mendesah lelah, mata kelamnya menatap jalan-jalan yang sudah mulai sepi. Bulan menggantung sempurna di langit, cahaya keemasannya memantul di sungai yang dilewati Sasuke.

Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, akhirnya Sasuke tiba di kediamannya.

"_Tadaima…" _

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya di sebuah rak kecil yang terdapat di samping pintu. "Sakura!" panggilnya tatkala melihat lampu dapur menyala. Tapi sayang, wanita yang ingin sekali dilihatnya tidak ada di sana.

Namun, senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya tatkala melihat hidangan sudah tersedia di atas meja. Sasuke yang melihat secarik kertas terselip yang ditindih sebuah tomat langsung mengambilnya kemudian membukanya.

"_Sedang ada banyak pasien di rumah sakit, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan favoritmu"_

Sasuke mendesah, lalu duduk di meja makan dan mengambil tomat untuk dirinya. Tidak lama, kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke bukannya tidak ingin menyantap hidangan makan malam yang sudah susah-susah dibuatkan oleh Sakura, tapi pemuda itu tidak akan bisa menikmatinya jika Sakura tidak ada.

Karena itu, ia memilih untuk mandi dan menunggu Sakura untuk makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit dengan gontai, _chakra-_nya habis terkuras karena banyaknya pasien yang membutuhkan dirinya. Udara dingin tidak membuatnya menggigil, malah terlihat pelu yang di sekitar pelipis dan lehernya. Surai merah mudanya juga terlihat sedikit lepek.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ sudah pulang, ya…?" gumamnya. Ia mendesah, mendongak menatap bulan yang masih menggantung di sana. sakura bnear-benar merindukan suaminya, ternyata.

"Sakura…"

Bahkan sekarang ia berhalusinasi mendengar suara bariton yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Sakura…"

Dan ketika merasakan lengannya ditarik, Sakura baru menyadari ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. "Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn,"

Hanya jawaban singkat, namun cukup membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar. Dan tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi, ia langsung menubruk tubuh suaminya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"_Tadaima_..." ujar Sasuke sambil mengelur surai merah jambu yang terasa sangat lembut di tangannya.

Sakura mendongak, lalu tersenyum tipis, "_Okaeri, _Sasuke-_kun_," sahutnya dan langsung berjinjit untuk mengecup sekilas bibir tipis suaminya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis setelah Sakura mengecupnya sekilas. "Ayo pulang, makanannya nanti semakin dingin."

"Eh, jadi…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia langsung menyambut tangan Sasuke yang tengah menantinya. Sakura tahu, suaminya pasti sangat kelaparan karena menunggunya pulang untuk makan malam bersama.

Hati Sakura menghangat tatkala merasakan remasan lembut di jemarinya. Itu adalah salah satu cara Sasuke menunjukkan perhatiannya, dan kerinduan pemuda itu.

Sasuke mungkin tidak baik dalam kata-kata, dan tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata romantis atau mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Namun Sakura tahu, Sasuke mencintai dirinya sama seperti ia mencintai Sasuke.

Namun dari tindakan yang ditunjukkannya, Sakura tidak pernah ragu dengan Sasuke. Meski pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkapkannya perasaannya secara gamblang.

Memang, kadang tindakan bisa berbicara lebih dari kata-kata.

.

.

.

**Fin **

.

.

.

Ternyata, lumayan banyak draft fic yang dulu diketik setengah-setengah, dan waktu liat tanggalnya itu udah dari setahun yang lalu. Dan inilah salah satunya xD

Jujur aja, aku sama sekali gak inget plot untuk fict ini, dan dipublish begitu aja setelah ditambahin dikit-dikit :D


End file.
